A Change In Heart
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: Takes place after the movie. A new monster is found with an odd personality and twist. Funny antics and adventures. A bunch of romance. OC but Dr.C/Susan-centric. Please read and review
1. Gaie Paris

**Ngoc Chau does not own Monsters Vs Aliens.**

**I saw Monsters Vs Aliens on the weekend and I simply fell in love with it. Right after having a curious idea about if there was any fanfiction of it on the internet and what would it portray. Amazingly, I've found that there were a lot of Dr Cockroach and Susan fanfics. I just love them! There's so much more to Dr Cockroach than meets the eye and he's such a surprising character like he's very clean but he eats garbage. I love his voice, aka Hugh Laurie's voice. So deep and sophisticated!!! Sigh.... I thought that he made a good pair with Susan especially after that 'Cat's me-wow!' line. **

**Here's the fanfic, it's only the prologue, but after it is very interesting. I hope you will hold out and see what the real chap is like. **

**I'm really into sci-fi now. If any of you have seen Distric 9, you should also check out my fics of that. A lot of people say they're good too. **

* * *

General W. R. Monger sat in a cafe in the heart of Paris.

People of different shapes and sizes walked by and sweet melodious violin music played on the streets. Everything was so bright and colourful, he could easily imagine why Susan had her heart set on coming here. Blended murmerings that he could barely make out rang in his ears, but he had to remember that he was a guest in the foreign country and be polite. It wasn't really bothering him, so he thought that it no big deal to punch someone out. Although he was getting mighty tempted by a black and white mime pretending to be pressed against an invisiable wall just across the street. Mimes were creepy with those blank faces and wide eyes. Guys wearing black lipstick and tight skinny suspenders was something that annoyed him greatly as well.

He took a sip of his coffee -served black with no sugar- and twisted his head around the view. It was only 3 weeks after the attack of Escargantua and the Eiffel Tower was still covered in green snail slime.  
"Looks like snot." he mumbled to himself as he took another sip.

In the wafting light smoke from the steaming cup of cofffee, he saw a blurred figure saunter over to him. He slowly lowered the cup and his eyes moved upward to the figure. He saw lace and light pink. The curving hips turning into a thin waist and a small bust that was child-like but just blossoming into adulthood. He looked up higher to see the pointing triangle of bare flesh directing to a round angular face with bright blue eyes and light brown hair. The way it was cropped on one side of her face and then slinking close to her scalp; the few loose strands of it blew over her blushing face and her thin lips curved up in a smile.  
"Bonjour, monsieur." she greeted him in a thick french accented voice. Her bare arms moved up and those long fingers brushed back the hair hovering over those baby-blues.

He gulped at what a young girl like her would be doing around a military man dressed in green, especially when she looked to be in her late teens or early 20s while he was already pushing the old age of 90.  
"Afternoon, little miss." he greeted back in his gruff american voice.

She chuckled a high laugh and pulled a chair right across from him. It squealed against the white pavement but it didn't ruin the effect of glamour the young woman was casting.  
"Is this your first time _en Paris?"_ she asked him.  
Her -_th_- sounded like -_zh_- and the way she pronouned _Paris_ was _'Par-ree'_; it was easy to tell that she was a native to the city of lights and love.

"I've been here a few times, little miss." he answered as he took another quick sip of his coffee.

She didn't sit down yet, but she still introduced herself, "_Mes amis_ call me 'Hunny'. What do you friends call you, monsieur?"

He answered, his eyes shifting suspiciously side to side, "They call me the General."

"Ooohhh." he could tell that she was faking the amazement, "An american soldier..... _c'est amusant."_ She sat down and leaned forward, her head balanced on her jutting knuckles and her fingers were bent in elegance. With her other hand, she brought it close to his mug of coffee. It was then he noticed that she was wearing gloves. "_General,_ I can show you the things you thought you would never see in a city _comme ca_."

"I've seen more than you probably would, little miss." he informed of her.

She scoffed and pointed to the dripping Eiffel Tower behind them in the distance, "I have seen _un escargot grand_. J'en doute that there are _quelqu'un_ I have not seen." She arched a thin penciled eye-brow at him and cooed, "_Viens, General_. Come and play with me."

He narrowed his eyes at the young woman sitting across from him. His army gut was telling him that something was wrong with her and he had 2 choices; To follow the young lady at what she was proposing or stick with his gut.  
He chose to follow his gut.....

* * *

**Forgive me for the lack of accents. My laptop is really crappy and old.**

**Something's wrong with the young french girl! What could it possibly be? Check back in on this fanfic soon or just put it on alerts to figure it out. **

**What's to expect next are funny jokes with the dim-witted Bob, bone cracking pain for Link, an endearing moment between Dr C and Susan and a big twist!!!!!**

**Please review!!!!**


	2. Oh Darling!

**Ngoc Chau does not own Monsters Vs Aliens.**

**Thank you so much to;**

**MvAfan  
Writerdragon  
TehThunder  
Kudleycraze12321**

**I just have to thank you all. It was a bad first chapter, but you guys were so generous to me!**

**Thank you very much!!!**

* * *

"Doc, why do you keep doing this?" Link complained.  
He sat at the top of Susan's metallic table, watching with a worrisome expression and his long fish tail twitching back and forth. Before in Dr Cockroach's experiments, he had been hesitant about the idea of adjusting Susan's size. Then he grew annoyed and now he was worried like a mother was about her baby. Though it wasn't hard to believe why Link was so worried about Susan's welfare. Each of the experiments and trials resulted in having her shocked to heaven high or knocked out cold. She was a giant, but she was still a gentle woman who needed to be treated with a sort of respect different from men.  
He gestured with his finned hands towards Susan and asked her, "Ginormica, I thought you thought everything is better when you're big! Why would you want to be small?"

Susan sighed, her warm heavy breath almost blowing away the nervous doctor off his unsteady feet.

She was still beautiful, the silver hair shined more each day until it was an etheral translucent white. Her wardrobe had also added to the casual beauty. Since it was getting warmer in the season and a dark thick track suit was not quite appropriate for the weather, factories were kind enough to donate fabrics that could cover land by miles and Area 5* created clothing fit for her abnormal size.  
Dr Cockroach thought it was to have her think that everything was still normal, even in this dreary prison that they called an advanced government facility. She wore a light rosy tee that showed off her long arms and stopped right above the hem of her comfy black capris. The human/cockroach hybrid man always felt dizzy circling her while she wore summer clothes with the soapy scent of her skin wafting like it was the very air.

She replied to Link's question, "I like being Ginormica and all, but.... Well, I sometimes get tired of being so big all the time and stepping everywhere and crushing everything under my big feet!" She playfully wiggled her bare toes to show off how big it really was, but a meloncholy smile appeared on her face. "I know that we can go out once in a while, but I miss my parents and I'd like to go out without anyone looking up at me and screaming, _'Don't step on me!_'." She gestured enthusiastically with her arms and hands how some people still reacted when they saw her -when they saw them.

They were heroes of the world, but some people couldn't get over how they looked, with strange mutations, ancient appearences, deformities, abnormalities. The bug man heard a small snapping sound and looked to a long cable that he had taped to her neck.  
He quickly informed Susan, "My dear, please don't move so much. The wires!"

She immediately stopped and her arms sank to her sides. He got on all fours and scuttled across the white floors to her albino skin, up her smooth calves and silky black fabric, her goose-bump covered arm and the cotteny shirt on her shoulders. He grabbed onto the loose cable and placed it back on the side of her neck, rubbing and smoothing over the large piece of grey duct tape. He felt chills in his hands touching her; the quantonium energy radiated off her skin like a furnace and he always felt intrusive in touching her. He wondered if she thought him cold, if she could feel the ecstatic air whenever he came close to her.  
His romantic thoughts were interrupted by Link pointing out, "I'd say that you should just be happy with what ya got. What does it matter what everybody else thinks, you're happy with yourself, aren't ya?"

She subtly nodded, "Still...." She turned her head over to the doctor standing on her shoulder, staring at her neck and asked, "Is it ready?"

He took in a deep breath and nodded, "Y- Yes.... it's ready, my dear."  
With a brave leap, he jumped off her shoulder and swiftly landed at the space between her leaning hand and her thighs. He strided over to the new contraption he construction from 3 cardboard boxse, looping telephone wires, 2 cans of soup, a large pickle jar with rocks inside, and a microwave oven, amongst other small things. He warned her ahead, "It's best.... to bite down first and..... keep your hands preoccupied. You might feel something that's rather painful... but just a pinch."

Susan nodded and took a deep breath. Her eyes closed with great exageration but he could see the fear of pain was real on her face. Her shoulders bunched up to her ears and there was a small humming coming from her throat that he took as whimpering. He checked back to see if Link was still watching from the table. He always felt ashamed and depressed when his experiments never worked in front of someone. Link was cruel as well to call him a quack with the dumbest ideas.  
He turned the few dials he constructed and pushed forward a small level of cardboard. His hands and form were shaking, not totally from nervousness, but from holding back the urge to laugh. He bit his bottom lip to keep that insane smile from forming. He felt so cruel, laughing and smiling when there was the huge possibility that he could hurt the young woman. He cowered as he slammed his hand on the netting of wires that would simutenously activate the machine.

_ZAP!_

The sound echoed everywhere and the small humming that he heard from her before turned to shrilled muttering. Link yelled with a booming voice, "Doc, pull the switch! Pull the switch!" His antennas could taste and feel the static in the air.

He shouted back to Link, "I can't stop it! It stops when it runs out of power!"

Susan's body glowed an eerily green as she started screaming, the entire floor was rumbling. Link was knocked off the floor and his heavy crash and cracks startled Dr Cockroach to duck down and hide his enormous hand under his small hands.

"Doc! Why's it so long?" Link roared. He climbed on his stomach like a slippery bug with a frightening expression on his face that hadn't been seen for about 50 years.

He almost understood how those co-eds on the beach felt when they saw him coming to them at Coco Beach. "I-I-I don't know!" he stuttered in a panic.

A loud siren went off with the monotone voice of the computer voice ordering, "Monsters, get back to your cells. Monsters, get back to your cells." This was one of the few times that they couldn't obeyed. They stay glued to the white floor while Susan screamed and thrashed about.

Then, lo and behold, Bob jiggled his way out of his cell door to where all the excitement was taking place. "What's happ_BOOM_ening? They're _BOOM_telling ev_BOOM_ery_BOOM_body to go in_BOOM_to their cells."_BOOM_ His gelatinous form had a comedic effect of still maintaining it's shape and size while the crashing carried on.

From the doors and windows above them, small miniature helicopters that were meant to hold a single person flew down with nets and needles of tranquillizers. The government workers warned from the loudspeakers they carried, "Stop. We order you to stop."

Susan paid no attention as she kicked and pounded on the floor with her heavy fists. Thin purple sparks danced around her giant form like streamers and confettis.

Bob sludged closer to the 50-foot woman, completely oblivious to what would happen. "No, Bob! Get back here!" Dr Cockroach yelled to the dense being.

The workers in the helicopter warned once more, "Bob, stay away from Ginormica. We have this under control. Step away." His one eye appeared to widen in child-like delight as he came closer to her. "That looks pretty.... I wonder what that is..." From his ambiguous form, a long blue hand stretched out with a tiny finger-tip touched the violet sparks.

_SSHHPLAATTT!_

It was the only sound that everyone heard. The entire room was decorated with balls of blue and the helicopters were glued to the ceiling with the gooey substance. Link was completely blue, his green scaly skin was overshadowed by the blue goo. Dr Cockroach touched his own over-sied head and felt the stickiness of it all over his scalp and antennas. He looked at his white lab-coat and did a small groan at the stains of it. He turned his attention to Susan. Her own baby-blues were wide like she had the shock of her life and the ends of her white silver hair were streaked with blue. A small tinge of smoke and ash replaced the colour of her rosy cheeks and wafted from her now punky hair. Link stumbled up to his own 2 feet and walked with a drunkeness in his steps. Dr Cockroach was impressed how Link was holding up to it. His own body hurt but there wasn't any severe damage because he was part-cockroach after all, but if it hurt for him, it must've hurt tenfold for everybody else.

Link spoke out first, the bubble of Bob blowing as he opened his mouth, "Ginormica, are you okay?"

There was no answer from her for her head tilted to one side and she fell over in an unconscious heap like the many times before. A loud bubble of Bob popped on the side of his head and he winced, jumping and a small crack was heard from his knee. "Arrgh. Darn it!" He sat on his behind and turned over his shoulder to the cockroach, "Doc, is Bob okay?"

He rolled the blue goo off his head and dropped it with a squishy landing on the floor, "Yes. He's indestructible, remember?"

All of a sudden, the blue goo everywhere shuddered and shook like it was freezing. It rolled off the walls, the ceiling, Susan's hair, the helicopters, everywhere, without a trail and collected in the middle of the room. Of course, the helicopters fell with a heavy crash and book behind them a few yards away. They always fell on those contraptions and the doctor figured they would be okay. But it they didn't start moving in an hour or so, the monsters would be in big trouble. An eyeball from somewhere rolled under Link's bent knees to the growing blue form and Bob was back to normal. He wasn't smiling for once, he almost looked worried. Then his large mouth stretched to the ground as his form curved into an arch forwards, "Woowww! That was amazing! Let's do it again!"

Dr Cockroach got back on all fours and scuttled over to the contraption that had just miraculously survived the explosion and crashes. The monitors, the box, everything else was of no important to him, except for the jar of rocks. He touched it and his hands retreated back. It was ice-cold. Could it be that he had finally figured out the way to control Susan's height? He reached for it again and touched the rocks inside, hoping that there would be a sign that the alien mineral Quantonium would be in the rocks. But no.... they were still regular Earth rocks. However, they did feel warmer to the touch.

"Doc!" Bob called out.

"What?!" he questioned back in a sharp tone.

Bob motioned with a stretched blue thumb, "What's happening back there?"

Oh, yes, there was still the matter about the government workers. Before he could say anything, Link 'explained', "Um... buddy, you see.... They're taking a nap right now in... in the pile of machinery. But they're supposed to take... it... over there! So help me help them take a nap."

With his blue hands, he tried to analyze what Link had said, "...Help you help them and....."

"Just help me carry them!" The 2 monsters went over and pulled out the bodies. A look of relief was seen on Link's face and he said outloud, "Good, they're still alive." Then a sort of expression washed over his face and his finned hands jumped into the workers' pockets. "What sort of government workers don't carry a pass with them or anything?! Even a key would work!" He dragged the bodies far away from the broken smoking mini-helicopters onto the far wall.

While Dr Cockroach scuttled over to Susan's sleeping form. He hoped she wasn't too badly hurt. He tilted his head to see her face straight, "My dear, are you alright?"  
Her face was a lot calmer, she looked like she was having a peaceful dream. She sighed and her chest rose and dropped; at least her breathing was steady. Well, it was better to let her sleep it off. He would tell her later that the experiment hadn't worked but they were closer to it. His dark tanned hands touched her albino skin and she still didn't stir. She felt warm under his hands. He rubbed her full cheeks like he would to comfort someone, but in the space of space his hand traveled, he was so close to her lips. Even asleep, he didn't dare to touch her lips.  
Turning around and seeing Link and Bob come closer, he stepped farther away from her.

* * *

A few hours had passed and the government workers had been taken away by the others. The monsters had expected Monger to come back and scold them for another experiment, but they didn't see him. Link assumed and stated that Monger was probably on vacation or something. Dr Cockroach scoffed at the idea that Monger would ever take a vacation from trapping monsters. Still, Susan hadn't woken up yet.

He was working a typical formula on a chalkboard that they had been kind enough to give to his empty cot after they had gotten rid of the Alien robot a few months ago. The problem was almost always the same or something similar, it consisted of long standard equations with 3, 4, sometimes 9 exponents and he would spend his time simplifying it and plugging in new numbers to see what sort of product he would get and adding in new formulas to perhaps discover a new solution or technique. It was boring and tedious, but it gave him a small break from explosions and accidently electrocuting himself. He probably would've been long dead if it weren't for his new cockroach physique.

As he worked, he heard pattering footsteps behind him. He ignored it at first, but then soon found himself annoyed and irked by each passing moment the footsteps ran back and forth behind him. It couldn't be Bob for his form made almost no sounds when he moved to and fro, it certainly couldn't be Susan either or the entire ground would've been shaking under her thuderous feet, Butterflyosaurus was always in her cell..... All that left was Link. His antennas twitched up and down as he swore he could've heard the runing footsteps get louder and faster. He broke his little white stick of chalk in half and skittered on all fours on the floor.  
He was quick.  
He was fast.  
He scampered up the wall of his cell and yelled, "Link, I know you're there! You keep this up and I swear I'll nitroglycerin you in your sleep!"

There was a small sort of muffled _guffaw_ and Dr Cockroach knew at once Link was hiding in the area of his cell. "Link! I'm going to give you another warning and if...."  
He skittered over to his work area and dove into a pile of paper. Suddenly, the papers flew everywhere and when they settled like falling leaves, he readily held a gun that was set to emit 250 volts of electricity he made from a lightbulb, paperclips, and an old calculator.  
"... you are still here, you're going to be sushi teriyaki-style!"

He walked with exagerated steps of his knees almost touching his chest and he held the gun close to him. He had his back to the wall and carefully followed the sounds of low laughter. One step... Another step.... One more.... He turned around the corner quick and yelled, "Hold it right there, buster!!"

The gun charged with a high whirr. His amber eyes widened in shock as he saw who it was who had been sneaking around his cell. "Susan?" It felt like someone had just kicked him in the gut and clubbed his head. It couldn't have been. She was.... small.  
_'And beautiful.'_ he thought to himself as he gazed at her crouching form on the loor.

She wore black; a skirt and billowy sleeved shirt with a long bend in the neck with tights underneathe that made her legs and torso look all the more longer. Her lips looked redder than ever as though she had bit them and the blood had coated them with that deep dark thoughtful colour. Her eyes shined almost literally that he found himself unable to look her in the eyes directly. Her white skin that had the most adorable freckles across the bridge of her nose looked alabaster smooth with neither blemish nor a trace of those freckles he had always caught himself staring at. It looked like her and yet there was something about her that he could tell wasn't her.

He repeated himself as he lowered the gun and approached her, "Susan, my dear, is that you?"

She smiled a bright smile at him that almost literally melted his heart. She breathed out, "Darling."  
With the grace of all things beautiful, she rose up to him and her hands gripped his shoulder and stroked his thin bony chest.  
"Darling." she said again. And her face came closer to his.

* * *

**Oooooo0o0o0o0hhhh..........**

**What's going to happen next?**

**What happened with Susan?**

**Did Doc's machine actually work?**

**But why the sudden romance?**

**There's going to be a big twist! Read on to find out all the answers to these questions!**

**Oh, and please review. Reviews make a fanfic grow.**


End file.
